Before I Die
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: FOR GGIOSOI MISSING SCENE EVENT/Scene dimana masa kehidupan Ggio sampai kematian Ggio/A fict from 'aku dan makhluk berkimono hitam'/bad at summary/ONESHOOT/DLDR/EDITED


Disclaimer: Bleach created by Tite Kubo

'Selamat datang readers, juri, dan panitia. Enjoy this fict!'

.

Akan lebih baik kalau membaca fict karya **Annette Blythe **terlebih dahulu yang berjudul **'Aku dan Makhluk Berkimono Hitam'**

.

Major pairing: Ggio/Soifon

Warning: Canon, AR, OOC (maybe), typo (jaga-jaga)

.

"Before I Die…"

For GgioSoi Missing Scene Event

-By Hikari Shourai-

.

**Ggio POV's**

Dia berdiri di hadapanku, tatapannya tajam dan menusuk.

"Kamu banyak bicara, ya?" kata perempuan berkimono hitam itu.

'Nggak sopan banget perempuan ini' rutukku. Aku memandangnya kesal. Cih, gayanya sok banget…

"Lagipula, ini bukan pedang ajaib. Ini namanya _Zanpakuto_. Dan yang tadi itu bukan tato, tapi _Houmonka_," kata perempuan itu lagi. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku membuang muka, "Nggak nanya…" kataku jengkel.

Perempuan itu terlihat terkejut, lalu ia menatapku tajam-tajam. Huh, tatapan seperti itu tidak mempan padaku tahu! Aku langsung menatapnya balik sehingga sekarang kami bertatap-tatapan (baca: melotot). Setelah menatapku beberapa saat, ia langsung membuang muka. Kemudian aku meliriknya, hey! Apa itu yang ada di pipinya? Semu merah? Hahaha!

"Ke-kenapa menatapku, manusia?" serunya galak. Sementara aku berusaha menahan tawaku.

"Kau itu sebenarnya manis lho, kalau saja kau mau bertindak manis sedikiiiit saja," kataku sambil menunjukkan _smirk_ khasku.

Pipi gadis itu bertambah merah, "_URUSAI_!" serunya. Ia segera melompat dari berandaku keatap rumah tetanggaku.

"Heiii… _matte_…" aku berlari keluar beranda. Huh, masa bodoh dengan PR-PR itu. Yang penting aku tidak kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Setelah aku mencarinya, ternyata ia masih berdiri di atas atap tetanggaku.

"Hei! Siapa namamu?" seruku. Aku tidak peduli dengan tetanggaku yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku sudah biasa kok. Bahkan Tesla yang merupakan sahabat baikku juga sering mengejekku begitu, jadi aku sudah kebal dengan ejekan-ejekan macam itu.

Gadis itu menoleh, angin malam meniupkan helaian rambut kepangannya. Sinar rembulan yang berada dibelakangnya menampilkan siluet tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu… cantik. Dia bagaikan ninja yang bergerak dengan gemulai di kegelapan.

"Shaolin Fong…"

Aku tersenyum lebar, "namaku Ggio Vega! Salam kenal!" seruku riang.

Gadis itu lalu membuang mukanya, "nggak nanya…"

Aku melongo. _'What the…?_' sial! Dia meniru kata-kataku!

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku menatapnya jengkel.

"Hahaha! Kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri ketika kau melongo tadi! Wajahmu sangat lucu!" ejeknya. Ia memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Aku membuang muka, pipiku terasa panas, "_urusai_!" seruku jengkel. Tapi gadis itu masih saja tertawa. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Tak lama kemudian ia berhenti tertawa, "sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini…" katanya sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar keperakkan. Aku dapat melihat tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan… kesedihan?

"Sudah saatnya…" katanya. Ia bersiap melompat keatap lain. Hey! Tunggu! Aku tidak sudi kalau dia pergi seenaknya saja!

"Hey! Apakah kau akan kembali lagi esok hari?" tanyaku. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali berkenalan lebih jauh dengan gadis itu. Ada sesuatu di dalam gadis itu yang membuatku tertarik.

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu ia tersenyum sinis padaku. Ugh, aku tidak suka senyuman sinisnya!

"Aku tidak tahu…" ujarnya singkat, ia lalu melompat ke atap lain dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Huh, Shaolin Fong ya…?" bibirku membentuk sebuah lengkungan keatas. Iris emasku masih menatap atap yang terakhir dipijaknya sebelum sosoknya menghilang dimakan oleh kegelapan malam, "menarik…" gumamku.

.

.

"Tugas Fisika sudah, tugas matematika sudah, tugas biologi lagi dijilid oleh Findor, tugas kimia lagi dipinjam Tesla,…" aku menyingkirkan buku-buku tugasku dan memisahkannya ke bagian yang sudah dikerjakan dan yang belum dikerjakan. Okay… sekarang keadaan kamarku sudah seperti kapal titanic yang baru saja menabrak batu karang.

"Sejarah Jepang sudah, Geografi sudah,…"

"Hahaha! Kamar apa itu? Lebih mirip tempat pembuangan sampah!"

Aku terkejut karena suara tiba-tiba itu, tapi sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu, intonasinya yang mengejek, suara yang tegas, dan kata-kata yang tajam…

Aku segera menoleh ke arah beranda kamarku, tuh kan! Gadis itu datang!

"Hai Shaolin!" sapaku riang. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Ia duduk di atas pagar beranda kamarku. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati angin malam itu…

"Masuklah, perempuan sepertimu tidak baik diluar malam-malam," kataku sambil memilah-milah buku. Oke, sedikit lagi selesai! Berjuang Ggio!

Aku dapat mendengar gadis itu mendengus, "aku ini sudah mati, _baka_."

Aku ber _smirk_-ria, "tetap saja kau perempuan, dan aku selalu memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik," kataku sombong. Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan berjalan menuju beranda kamarku. Aku segera membuka pintu geser yang membatasi antara kamarku dan beranda.

Shaolin menatapku dengan iris abunya. Hm... kalau diperhatikan sebenarnya dia manis lho, sayang tatapannya tajam sekali. Seperti ingin menguliti musuhnya.

"Hei… Shaolin-…"

"Soifon."

Kedua alisku bertautan, "huh?"

"Panggil aku Soifon," kata Shaolin-maksudku-Soifon sambil menatapku. Tidak menatap tajam seperti biasanya, tatapannya kini melembut walaupun sedikit.

Aku terhanyut pada tatapannya. Kenapa gadis semanis dan semungil dia harus menjadi hantu dan melawan monster-monster menyeramkan itu? Bagaimana kalau ia terluka?

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Soifon. Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Duh! Dia sangat menggemaskan!

Aku langsung tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng, "Kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku Ggio!"

Soifon menundukkan wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, aku dapat melihat sebuah senyuman manis yang terlukiskan di bibirnya, "_Yoroshiku_… Ggio-_san._"

Aku tersentak dan langsung menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, "jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _–san_! Kita ini teman kan?" kataku lagi.

Soifon mengangkat wajahnya, kini pipinya bersemu merah, "ba-baiklah, G-Ggio…?"

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika ia menyebutkan namaku, "_Yoroshiku_! Soi-_chan_!" seruku riang.

Iris abunya melebar ketika aku menyebut nama panggilan itu. Ia kembali menatapku tajam dengan iris abunya, "jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu…" desisnya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, "teman itu harus memiliki nama panggilan kan? Oh ya! Kau kesini sengaja untuk menemuiku ya?" kataku pede. Oh, mungkin bisa juga disebut narsis.

Soifon terbelalak, ia langsung mencibir, "jangan besar kepala, _baka_… aku kesini karena kebetulan saja kok," katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku tertawa kecil, gadis ini ternyata kurang jujur terhadap perasaannya.

"Kebetulan lewat atau kebetulan ingin bertemu?" sindirku. Ha! Menjahili orang adalah kesenanganku!

Soifon memelototiku. Aku hanya tertawa-tawa sebagai reaksinya.

"Oh ya, kau terlihat seumuran denganku. Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawaku.

Gadis itu menunduk. Ia kelihatan sedih ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Apakah pertanyaanku salah?

"Aku tidak yakin… tapi rasanya aku mati ketika berumur 15 tahun…" kata Soifon sambil menerawang ke langit yang kini dipenuhi oleh gemerlap bintang.

Aku berjalan ke sisi Soifon dan bersandar pada pagar beranda, lalu ikut menatap titik-titik kecil yang bersinar di langit.

"Jadi, mungkin umurku sekarang… 215 tahun?" katanya tidak yakin.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Terkejut akan umurnya yang sudah melegenda itu, "begini saja… 200 dibagi 100 menjadi 2, lalu ditambahkan ke umur ketika kau mati. Jadi umurmu sekarang adalah 17 tahun. Sama sepertiku!" oh Ggio-_sama _memang hebat. Tidak sia-sia aku belajar matematika dengan mati-matian bersama Tesla.

Soifon menautkan alisnya, kemudian kembali melihat ke langit, "terserah kau saja…"

Terdengar dingin kelihatannya, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Ketika aku melirik padanya, sebuah senyuman tipis terlukiskan di bibir mungilnya. Sepertinya dia senang karena ada yang memperhatikan hal sekecil itu untuknya. Hubungan kami pun makin erat.

.

.

Soifon semakin sering mengunjungiku, tetapi ia selalu berkelit. Ia bilang kalau itu adalah tugas. Padahal, aku yakin ia hanya ingin mengunjungiku.

.

'Ugh…'

TRANG! BRUAK!

"Ayolah…" desisku.

BLARRR!

"Oke! Sudah cukup!" aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju beranda. Di luar, sudah ada sesosok gadis mungil dan seekor makhluk hitam menyeramkan. Mereka saling bertarung. Aku menatap gadis itu kesal.

"Hoi! Bisakah kau segera menyelesaikan pertarungan itu? Aku tidak bisa tidur! Besok aku ada ulangan tahu!" seruku. Mataku masih menatap pertarungan kedua makhluk itu.

"Cih, kalau dia tidak sekuat ini, aku pasti sudah menyelesaikan dari tadi!" seru Soifon. Sedari tadi ia terus melompat ataupun menghilang untuk menghindari serangan makhluk brutal itu.

Aku menatapnya bosan, "memangnya dia itu sekuat apa?"

Soifon segera menusukkan senjatanya ke perut monster itu, sebuah tato kupu-kupu muncul lagi di perut monster itu.

"Oke, satu serangan lagi nona," kataku dengan tujuan meledeknya. Sudah berkali-kali aku menguap karena kantuk melandaku.

"_Urusai!_" serunya. Berkali-kali ia berkelit untuk menghindari serangan monster itu.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah jam setengah sebelas dan aku belum tidur? Besok aku pasti ketiduran…

"Hoiii, Soi_-chan_, segera bereskan dia agar aku bisa tidur… besok ulangan fisika nih…" rengekku.

"Berisik! Kau saja yang melawannya!" seru Soifon di kejauhan. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis sebagai balasannya.

Melihat keadaan monster yang sudah melemah itu, Soifon segera menusukkan senjatanya ke titik yang diserangnya sebelumnya. Tato kupu-kupu itu melebar dan akhirnya menghancurkan monster itu.

Akhirnya aku bisa tidur…

Tap!

Soifon menapak di pagar beranda kamarku. Haori putihnya berkibar ketika ia menapak.

"Heh, kau menang lagi nona," kataku sambil menatapnya. Aku menunjukkan _smirk_-ku.

Ia hanya tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung kedepan. Aku terkejut dan segera menangkap tubuh mungilnya. Kudekap tubuh mungilnya agar ia tidak jatuh.

"He-hei? Kau kenapa, Soi-_chan_?" seruku. Napas gadis ini menderu. Apa karena ia terlalu lelah ya? Memang sih, dari jam 8 tadi suara-suara pertarungan Soifon dan monster itu sudah terdengar. Dia bertarung berapa jam sih?

"L-Lepaskan aku…" katanya lemah. Aku menggeleng dan terus mendekapnya.

"Bagaimanapun, kau ini bukan mesin. Kau pasti punya batas tersendiri. Dan disinilah batasmu. Beristirahatlah…" kataku lembut.

Soifon terdiam. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangannya melingkar di punggungku.

"Soi-…"

"Biarkan…"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu…" katanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk. Gadis ini tampak sangat lemah sekarang. Berbeda dengan yang kemarin-kemarin. Dia ini… selalu tampak tegar walaupun rapuh.

Aku merasakan Soifon mendekapku lebih erat. Hm… walaupun tubuhnya mungil ternyata ia hangat juga ya…

"Ggio…"

"Hm?" gumamku.

"Kita ini teman kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku tersenyum, "tentu saja."

"Dan kita akan terus berteman kan…?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya aku ingin berkata 'tidak' karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda jika bertemu Soifon. Aku merasa nyaman dan tenang jika ada didekatnya. Tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku, aku tidak ingin persahabatan kami hancur. Kemudian aku membelai rambutnya lembut, "pasti. Kita akan menjadi teman bahkan sahabat."

"Akhirnya aku memiliki sahabat…" Soifon tersenyum, senyum yang manis sehingga membuatku terpukau. Aku balas mendekapnya.

"Kau tidak tidur…?" tanyanya lagi. Ia masih mendekapku dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Aku tertawa kecil, "aku tidak bisa tidur, karena kau terus mendekapku. _Baka_."

Bukannya malah melepaskan pelukannya, Soifon malah mengeratkan pelukannya, "malam ini saja… aku sudah mencapai batasku…" katanya lirih, "tidak mungkin aku kembali ke 'sana' dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum manis dan kembali mengusap rambutnya lembut. Uh… aku ngantuk… besok ulangan fisika pula, mati aku.

Tak lama kemudian, Soifon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku lembut. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir mungilnya, "_Arigatou…_"

Aku balas tersenyum, "baiklah, sepertinya besok aku akan telat. Hehehe…"

Ia terkekeh geli. Wow! Dia bisa tertawa dengan tulus juga ya?

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Ggio-_BAKA_!" serunya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ia segera melompat dari beranda kamarku ke atap rumah tetanggaku. Uh, apa dia tidak takut jatuh ya?

"Hei, apakah kau tidak tahu cara berterima kasih?" seruku jengkel. Ia hanya menoleh kebelakang dan kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia terlihat lebih riang dan ceria daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kuharap kehadiranku membuat hidupnya semakin indah dan ia semakin sering tersenyum…

.

.

"Hoaaammhh…" aku menguap berkali-kali. Syukurlah aku tidak telat kesekolah hari ini. Gara-gara kejadian tadi malam aku jadi bangun telat. Untung saja Yoruichi-_neesan_ menyiramku dengan air. Kalau tidak, wah pasti aku telat.

"Ngantuuuukkk…" rutukku. Mataku kadang tertutup dan kadang terbuka. Berkali-kali juga aku nyaris menabrak tiang listrik dan pohon.

"Hoi!"

BUKK!

"Aww! Siapa sih?" seruku marah. Mataku membelalak ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja memukul punggungku. Iris abu itu… rambut berkepang dua itu… dan bibirnya yang mengurai seringai jahil itu…

"Soi-_chan_?" seruku kaget. Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Tuh kan, orang-orang langsung melirikku dengan tatapan bingung. Pasti mereka mengira aku orang aneh…

Aku segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke gang kecil terdekat. Ia tampak protes akibat perlakuanku.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, _baka_!" seru Soifon kesal. Ia meronta-ronta dari cengkramanku.

"Disini aman…" gumamku. Aku langsung melepaskan cengkramanku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kamu-ngapain-disini?

"Aku cuma lewat," katanya singkat, padat, jelas, dan teraktual(?).

Aku menepuk dahiku keras-keras, ini anak lemot atau idiot sih?

"Maksudku, kau tahu kan kalau manusia biasa tidak melihat hantu? Tidak sepertiku?" kataku pelan-pelan. Berusaha untuk menahan teriakkanku.

Dia menatapku jengkel, "aku memakai _gigai,_ idiot…"

"_Gigai_?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia menghela napas berat, kemudian berbicara, "_gigai_ adalah tubuh yang membuat kami –para shinigami- dapat berinteraksi dengan manusia dan tinggal di dunia manusia. Intinya ini adalah tubuh palsu," jelas Soifon, "dan aku heran kenapa si bodoh itu membuatkanku _gigai_ dengan baju seperti ini," kata Soifon pelan.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Hari ini ia memakai kimono hitam dengan corak kupu-kupu putih. Di rambutnya tersemat sebuah jepitan bunga teratai berwarna pink. Oh _Kamii-sama…_ ia cantik sekali!

"Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanyanya sewot. Ia tampak tidak suka ketika aku menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya.

"Cantik…" gumamku pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Hah? Apa?" ujarnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Berarti orang-orang tadi melihatmu?" tanyaku lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kurasakan pipiku memanas karena kata-kataku yang kelewat frontal itu.

Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, bukankah kau harus pergi ke sekolah?" katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut dan segera melirik jam tanganku. Astaga! Sudah pukul 6.38! Aku segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sekolah. Meninggalkan Soifon yang masih terbengong-bengong.

.

.

"Ggio Vega… lagi-lagi terlambat ya?" kata guru fisika-ku. Aku hanya diam dan menunduk. Ugh… aku tidak peduli kalau telat pada pelajaran lain, tapi ini pelajaran fisika. Pelajaran terseram…

"Jawab!" bentaknya. Aku terkejut dan mengangguk takut-takut.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanyanya lagi. Ia semakin mempermalukanku di depan kelas.

"Ta-tadi aku bertemu-…" aku berhenti. Tidak mungkin aku membicarakan soal hantu kan? Mereka pasti akan menganggapku gila, "sa-saya telat bangun…"

Guru itu mengangguk-angguk, "baiklah, karena aku sedang berbaik hati kau boleh duduk di tempatmu."

Aku melongo. Jarang-jarang guru ini jadi baik! Dengan riang aku menuju ke tempat dudukku yang ada di sebelah Tesla, sahabat baikku.

"Hei…"

Aku menoleh, seorang cowok berambut pirang dan beriris olive menatapku dengan tatapan… menggelikan.

"Tadi kulihat kau membawa seorang cewek manis ke dalam gang kecil yang gelap. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Aku syok, terkejut, dan panik. Hei! Darimana dia tahu kalau aku bersama Soifon? Keringat dinginku mengalir dan aku segera menyunggingkan senyum palsuku, "ha-hahaha… mu-mungkin hanya orang yang mirip!"

Tesla langsung melemparku dengan buku fisikanya.

BUK!

"_I-ittai…!_" desisku. Aku langsung memberikan deathglare –ku kepada Tesla yang masih senyum-senyum, "apa maksudmu, _baka_?"

"Sudahlah, akui saja kalau kau melakukan sesuatu dengan gadis itu…" kemudian ia tersenyum mengejek, "ternyata kau _lolicon _juga ya?"

Aku segera menjitak kepalanya, "mati sana."

Ia meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, "tidak usah malu… akui saja," katanya lagi. Seringai masih menghiasi bibirnya.

Aku menggeram. Ingin sekali rasanya kujitak lagi kepala kosongnya itu. Tapi niat itu kuurungkan karena _Sensei_ sudah menatap kami dengan horror.

.

.

Yak, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan disinilah aku sekarang. Di taman belakang sekolah. Aku sengaja pergi kesini untuk menghindari Tesla. Sebenarnya taman ini biasa saja, tetapi ada satu orang yang membuat taman ini menjadi spesial.

Ya, Soifon.

Ia duduk di bawah pohon sambil mendekap sebuah barang. Aku segera mendekatinya dengan senyum lebar yang menghias bibirku.

"Soi-chaaaan!" seruku riang. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk-nepuk tanah disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk disebelahnya. Akupun segera duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Dari pagi juga belum makan sih, ini gara-gara _Nee-san_!

Soifon menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Buka saja."

Ketika kubuka bungkusan itu, ternyata isinya adalah sekotak bento. Dengan telur dadar, nasi, dan sayur-mayur. Aku melongo melihat sajian itu.

"Coba dulu," katanya lagi.

Aku mengambil sumpit dan memasukkan sebuah telur dadar ke mulutku dan mengunyahnya. Aku terkejut, ternyata masakannya enak!

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil memainkan rumput. Dapat kulihat pipinya bersemu merah.

Aku tersenyum lebar, "enak! Lebih enak dari masakkan _Nee-san_! Kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik Soi-_chan_!"

Pipi Soifon yang tadinya merah kini bertambah merah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, "_U-U-Urusai!_ Aku membuatkanmu bekal karena aku sahabatmu! Tidak lebih, _baka_!"

Aku tertawa dan kembali memakan bento. Aku mengambil sebuah brokoli dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya.

"Ayo buka mulutnya… aaaaahhh!" seruku riang. Pipinya bertambah merah sehingga wajahnya mirip kepiting rebus. Sebenarnya aku melakukannya untuk menggodanya. Kupikir ia akan menamparku atau yang paling parah menghajarku—

—Tapi dugaanku meleset.

Ia malah membuka mulutnya dengan malu-malu!

Aku gugup, dengan tangan bergetar aku menyuapkan brokoli itu ke mulutnya. Dalam hati aku merutuki kejahilanku yang berujung situasi canggung. Setelah memakan brokoli itu ia langsung membuang muka.

Kami berdua sama-sama diam. Duh… suasananya jadi canggung begini… dasar Ggio-_sama_ bodoh!

Tak lama kemudian bel sekolah berdentang, aku terselamatkan oleh bel! Dalam hati, aku bersorak-sorak riang. Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan menatapnya.

"Umm… anoo… a-aku pergi dulu. Jam istirahat sudah selesai," kataku gugup. Uh, padahal tidak biasanya aku gugup di depan cewek. Biasanya cewek yang gugup di depanku.

Soifon mengangguk. Aku dapat melihat dari wajahnya kalau ia tidak ingin ditinggal. Aku segera berjalan mendekatinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "tenang saja! Aku pasti kembali kok! Tunggu ya!" seruku. Disambut oleh amukan Soifon karena aku mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sayangnya aku sudah mengambil langkah seribu menuju kelasku.

.

.

"Ehm…"

Aku memandang Tesla sinis. Mau apa lagi bocah ini?

"Soi-_chan_ itu… siapamu?" Tanya Tesla tanpa basa-basi alias _to the point._

Mati aku… aku lupa kalau dia ini stalker.

"Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku? Kita ini teman kan?" cerocos Tesla.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" tanyaku sambil tertawa-tawa. Oke, strategiku adalah pura-pura amnesia.

"Jangan pura-pura amnesia, Ggio Vega…" katanya sinis. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan berbisik, "jadi, Soi-_chan_ itu siapa?"

Aku berusaha mundur, tapi punggungku sudah menyentuh dinding. Astaga… aku terpojok.

"Cepat jawab!" serunya.

Aku tetap diam sambil menatap iris olive-nya dengan tatapan tajam. Sebenarnya posisiku sudah tidak enak. Terbukti dari jeritan cewek-cewek di kelasku yang memotret kejadian langka ini. Sialan! Aku malah dijadikan objek _yaoi_!

"Terima saja, Ggio-san!" seru seorang cewek.

_WTH_? Memangnya si Tesla nembak? Aku langsung memberikan deathglare-ku kepada cewek tadi. Kemudian kembali menatap Tesla, "akan kuberi tahu, sepulang sekolah," bisikku.

Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengangguk-angguk puas, "kutunggu pulang sekolah!" serunya riang.

"KYAAAA! TESLA-_KUN_ MAU BERKENCAN DENGAN GGIO-_SAN_ SEPULANG SEKOLAH!" pekik cewek-cewek itu.

Hahh… aku sudah menyerah menghadapi mereka. Lebih baik tidur…

.

.

"Soi-_chan_!" seruku. Aku segera menghampiri sosok mungil yang dibalut oleh kimono hitam itu.

"Oh, sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Oh ya, temanku ingin bertemu denganmu! Katanya ia ingin mengenalmu!" kataku lagi. Aku menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Wahh… ini ya yang namanya Soi-_chan_?" kata seorang siswa berambut pirang dan beriris olive. Senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Soifon.

"Kenalkan, ini Tesla!" kataku riang. Ia diam saja dan menatap Tesla dengan tatapan tajam. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku.

Tesla menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku ya?" katanya sambil meringis. Duh, aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan Tesla…

"Soi-_chan_? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ayo pulang."

"Eh?"

Soifon berbalik badan dan meninggalkanku. Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain mengejarnya…

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Tesla!" seruku sambil berlari mengejar Soifon. Tesla hanya melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa?"

"…"

"Hei! Jawab aku!" seruku sambil menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia berbalik badan dan menatapku sengit.

"Lepaskan…"

Aku menggeleng, "tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan masalahnya."

Ia menghela napas berat dan mulai bercerita. Ternyata ia tidak suka kalau bertemu orang lain selain orang yang dikenalnya. Ia juga memperingatkanku kalau ia adalah shinigami, bukan manusia. Jadi selain aku, tidak boleh ada yang mengenalnya karena identitasnya harus dirahasiakan. Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kau. Makanya aku lancang. _Gomennasai…_" ucapku sambil menunduk. Ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang diriku begitu sampai di rumahmu nanti."

.

.

"Jadi, kau adalah seorang kapten divisi 2 dan tinggal di sebuah dunia bernama Soul Society?" seruku tidak percaya. Ia hanya mengangguk. Aku memijat-mijat pelipisku. Gadis semungil dan semanis dia kenapa harus jadi kapten…? Dibebani tugas yang berat pula.

"Apakah Soul Society bisa dicapai dari dunia ini?" tanyaku lagi. Suasana ini membuatku dan Soifon menjadi lebih akrab. Berkali-kali ia tertawa karena tingkahku. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum. Ia tampak lebih baik kalau tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, _baka_! Soul Society itu ada di dunia roh. Dunia roh dan manusia berbeda!" serunya. Kemudian ia mentertawakan kebodohanku.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah jadi roh, aku juga mau jadi shinigami!" seruku ceria seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen, "kau akan kutumbangkan dari kursi kapten! Akulah kapten yang baru!"

Ia sempat terbelalak. Kemudian tertawa sambil mengejekku. Akhirnya aku jengkel dan mencubit pipinya. Ia tidak terima dan akhirnya kami saling mencubit pipi sampai pipi kami merah. Hahaha! Sungguh menyenangkan!

Akhirnya kami kelelahan karena terus-terusan bertengkar kecil. Kini kami duduk di beranda untuk menikmati angin malam. Kepangan rambutnya berayun-ayun dibelai angin malam. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kita… akan terus bersama kan, Soi-_chan_?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Ia balik menatapku dan tersenyum hangat.

"Tentu saja."

Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku. Ia sempat terkejut. Tapi, ia membiarkanku menggenggam tangannya. Bahkan ia membalas genggaman tanganku.

.

.

Kini, hampir setiap hari Soifon mengunjungiku. Sikap dinginnya tidak berubah. Iapun masih menyangkal kalau ia datang untuk melawan hollow ataupun tugas memantau, bukan untuk menemuiku. Tetapi setidaknya ia mau bersikap ramah dan lebih hangat di hadapanku. Gadis itu pun sering membawakanku bento. Lama-kelamaan, perasaan yang kupendam semakin besar. Aku ingin ia menyadari perasaanku! Aku… ingin menjadi orang yang spesial baginya. Aku mencintai Soifon… sangat mencintainya.

_... boleh tidak sih, jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang berbeda ras?_

Aku berjanji, sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku. Ada pepatah kalau 'cinta itu tidak mengenal perbedaan' dan aku mempercayai hal itu. Aku ingin agar aku dan Soifon bisa bersama…

.

Sayang… beberapa jam setelah percakapan terakhirku dengan Soifon dan dia pergi. Aku tewas tertabrak truk besar. Sekarang aku mati, aku harus mencari Soifon! Jiwaku tidak akan tenang sebelum bertemu dirinya.

Tuhan… izinkan aku bertemu dengannya… tidak perlu berwujud shinigami, izinkan aku bertemu sekali lagi. Izinkan aku menyampaikan perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, jika kau ingin mencabut nyawaku kembali, cabutlah Tuhan…

—Itulah bagaimana aku menjadi hollow.

.

~END~

A/N:

-Apa-apaan fict ini? *banting laptop*, huwee… maafkan anakmu ini Nette-neesan… Hika malah ngancurin fict perdana Nette-neesan. Silahkan tabok Hika T_T #ditabok.

-Fict ini adalah fict khusus untuk **GMS alias GgioSoi Missing Scene Event**. Event perdana dan merupakan yang pertama bagi para **Fassies (sebutan pecinta GgioSoi)**.

-Fict ini mengambil **scene **dari fict karya **Annette Blythe **yaitu **'Aku dan Makhluk Berkimono Hitam'**. Hika mengambil scene ketika **pertemuan pertama Ggio dengan Soifon sampai waktu kematian Ggio.**

- **words: 3266** - panjang amat yah? Keasikan ngetik neesan ._. maafkan Hika yang selalu merepotkan T_T #dibuang. Semoga panitia kuat bacanya #plak

-Hika masih newbie, so please be kind para Neesan-neesanku *hug* #diinjek

-Proofread sudah Hika laksanakan! Jadi, kemungkinan gak ada typo sih ._. /slap

Kalau ada typo, mohon beritahu Hikaa… X(

-Edit: berkat saran dari Nette-chan, Hika mengedit fict yang hancur lebur ini. Semoga memuaskan ; w ; untuk Nette-chan: terima kasih banyak kritiknya ;w; Hika sempet pundung, tapi bangkit lagi dan ngedit fict ini. Hahay! #apaansih

-Bingung mau cuap-cuap apa lagi. Sekian saja perjumpaan kita. Nantikan fict terbaru GS Hika setelah SCyT tamat ;D see you next time!

Sign

~HiShou~


End file.
